


Can You Make Room For One More?

by Writing_Puffin



Series: With The Right Tools You Can Do Anything. [2]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Female Mike Murdock, meeting Mike, something attacks the building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Puffin/pseuds/Writing_Puffin
Summary: Matt sat there thinking for a few moments until he spoke. “I might regret this but I will tell you a secret.” He leaned a bit forward to amuse her.Peni followed suit.“My twin works in the labs-”“You have a twin! And they work here too!” Peni cut him off. “You never said you had a twin.”====-Peni gets to Meet Matt's twin Mike
Series: With The Right Tools You Can Do Anything. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028754
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Can You Make Room For One More?

**Author's Note:**

> Am here, back at it with my what if Mike was in this universe too, instead of working on my other fics. (or finals) Some notes about Mike at the end. I tried here so I hope it is okay. 
> 
> Also it would help to have read the first part.
> 
> Thank you, and mind the grammar

“Save me-” Peni voiced as she plopped herself in one of the chairs in front of Matt’s desk.

“Peni?” He asked.

“Ben is making me go on a tour of the building.” She complained.

“How did you find my office?” Matt asked, still a bit confused by her presents.

“Sam.” She said simply Matt just hummed and nodded a bit.

“Is he taking you on a tour of the whole building?” He asked her.

“Yeah, and it sounds like he's just going to make it boarding. I bet it just his yearly overview and he was like ‘you know what, why not I bring Peni along.’” She huffed wanting to do anything, but go on the tour right now.

Matt sat there thinking for a few moments until he spoke. “I might regret this but I will tell you a secret.” He leaned a bit forward to amuse her.

Peni followed suit.

“My twin works in the labs-”

“You have a twin! And they work here too!” Peni cut him off. “You never said you had a twin.”

His head fell forward a bit. “Before when we were out one time you asked if I had any siblings, I said one annoying one.” He held up a finger then made a sweeping motion with his hand.

“What is their name?”

“Mike. And they are one of the chemists”

“Cool! Do you think they will hide me so I don't have to go on the tour?”

“I don’t know you can-” Matt quickly closed his mouth and put on a professional smile. Peni was now the one who was confused, until there was a knock on the office door, she turned to look. 

“Matt did- Oh Peni here you are.”

“Morning Ben.” Matt greets politely.

“Did you finish the files?” Ben said slowly skirting around some words.

“Yes I sent them out this morning.”

“Okay. Well then come along Peni, we can get started a bit early.”

Peni felt tired already knowing of all the conversations she will have to stand through, she looked back to Matt, he just gave her a soft smile in sympathy. She jumped up and followed Ben. 

“Hey, do you think Foggy will hide me when we get to his floor? If this Mike won't” Peni thought to Sp//dr when, then a new thought popped into her head as they walked down the hall. “Awww- no Ben doesn’t know, I know Foggy already. Foggy is just going to be awkward and I will have to do the whole tour.” She groaned internally.

Sp//dr tried to send her some positive feelings “I bet you will like it. You will meet some new people and see what they are working on here.”

“Okay yeah that might be fun to see.” Peni offered only half believing herself.

“It wouldn’t be all bad.”

“I hope your right”

* * *

After Peni doesn't know how long they finally made it to the labs. Peni was already tired, she was right in how Ben was just going to keep talking the whole time.

They walked through the heavy looking doors of the labs. She would admit that it was cool to see so many different people going around doing sciencey things. 

“Mike” Sp//dr reminded her.

Oh yeah, Maybe Matt’s twin is here, he might be some fun. She tried to go onto her toes to see if she could spot a tell redhead that looked a bit like Matt.

“Mr. Parker.” A somewhat friendly voice said. Ben stopped and Peni almost ran into him, but she was able to stop herself. She looked over to see who had spotted them. 

It was Just Connors.

Peni did an inward sigh, Conner is just going to talk about lizards the whole time and add another hour to her tour.

“Behind you” Sp//dr told her, with little taps of their legs on her head trying to get her attention. 

“Behind me?” Peni asked, she turned to check and jumped a bit, she wasn’t expecting someone standing so close to her.

Peni came face to face with bright blue eyes protected by a pair of giant blocky safety goggles. The eyes belong to a lady in a bright yellow button up top and blue jeans. Her red hair was all tied up in a bun that attempted to be neat, but strands were coming out.

“Un hello.” Peni managed to get out. 

“Do you want to see something cool!” Was all the scientist said, she added a big smile to her words. 

_Anything would be better than listening to these two talking._ She glanced at Ben and Connors. She turned back and just nodded, as Peni didn't know how to answer back. They were in a lab with Oscorp’s top scientists. She wants to see some science. 

The lady pivoted and just went right to a work area. A small beaker with some blue liquid in it sitting in an overly sized tub on the table? 

Which you know makes sense? Now Peni realizes this lady is giving off some crazy scientist vibes. Peni just stood at a safe distance? She doesn't really know what is going to happen. The scientist grabbed another beaker with a glove hand, one that already looks like it is steaming? She quickly dumped it into the blue liquid, setting the now empty beaker down and rushed over to where Peni was.

She pulled Peni back just a step and rested a hand on her shoulder. “Watch.” She said gleefully.

“Should I be wearing safety-, “ Peni sent her thoughts to sp//dr but they answered before she finished.

“No it’s fine, she is making some web fluid, They are just trained to be overly protective.”

Just then before Peni could question Sp//dr or get excited over the web fluid. Something happened. The liquid bubbles split off, looking as if it was growing but by sending out fibers. It spilled over the beaker like a mini volcano 

“I don’t think I will ever get tired of that.” The scientist, Said with a nice little hum.

Peni just nodded.

But before anyone else could speak another word a little chirping sounded over head, that grew into a full fledged alarm.

“Did I do that?” The scientist asked the people around her. rubbing at her ears, her hand grasping Peni’s shoulder just a bit. “Hey lin”

“That wasn’t you. I told them you were in. I think it is a evacuation alarm.” Lin? Was that her name, told them.

“Peni!”

She looked up to see Ben rushing over. “Come on we have to go now.”

Peni looked back to the scientists she still didn’t know the name of, then she looked to the others. They were all closing what they were working on with build in hoods to protect it from whatever is happening. The web fluid lady just looked like a kid who was just told they had to go home early from the park. She was taking a bit longer than everyone else. She even looked around like she was waiting for everyone to leave first. 

Or like she was waiting for a sign. 

Ben tried to shuffle Peni out with the crowd at the door, the alarm still blaring. Peni was just trying to keep an eye on the lady.

“Mr. Parker, some help.” Someone called from behind them. They both looked. It seemed like someone was having a problem stabilizing something that they couldn’t just leave.

Quickly Ben told her “Peni, can you get out by yourself? Just follow them out of here and wait for me, okay- I will be there soon.” She just nodded again as fast as she could.

Once his back was turned she made a move to grab Sp//der her mind warning them beforehand so she could cup them in her hands as protection. She almost sprinted after that scientist.

They were racing to the back staircase. That just led up, it didn’t have an exit. _Why would she be trying to go up._

The lady swipes her card. And rushing in, her shoes already echoing the staircase loudly. Peni was able to get to the door before it closed, the lock barely a centimeter apart.

Peni rushed after her. She watched as she flew up the stairs, Peni herself felt out of breath almost from just watching her hustle.

There was a thud of another door opening? Some more loud footsteps then a voice called out.

“MIKE!” 

Peni almost got whiplash from looking back so fast, she didn’t see anyone, then she thought to look down over the space between the stairs, Sam was staring up at her!

The sound of shoes stop, the lady, Mike? Stopping and looking over as railing with them “SAM!” She yelled.

“PENI!” They then both yelled, spotting her, all trying to be louder then the alarm and reach over a few floors.

“I’M MAKING MY WAY UP!” Sam yelled “PENI STAY WHERE YOU ARE!” He added. It didn’t take long for Sam to catch up to her but luckily it let Peni get some air.

When he was close to her he made a gesture to keep moving. “You shouldn't be here. It is dangerous. We don’t know why the alarm is going off.”

“But why are you here then, I was just following that scientist in case she did anything, she was being suspicious when the alarm went off. 

“She.” Sam pointed a few more flights up to the scientist. “Is named Mike. And she is Matt’s twin.”

Peni needed a minute to process that. 

Mike was waiting for them to reach her. But Sam didn’t as he started talking once he got close enough.

“When the alarm went off I called up to their offices, no one answered!” He got to say this in a more inside voice as the alarm had stopped. But unlike drills there was no overhead announcement after it.

“I know, I had the feeling Matt was going to do something stupid. It’s the Murdock way.” She gave a playful smile, seemingly trying to lighten the mood. 

“I think just try to go to Foggy’s office. Matt is there half the time so they both should be close by. And if not we can make sure it is clear and hope that means they have gotten out.” Sam added.

“Yes. That sounds like a good plan. Are you okay to navigate? They mostly keep me in the labs.” Mike asked, a hand on her hip.

“Yeah, I can do that.” He nodded to her.

“Peni stay close to me, we still don’t have any idea why the alarm was going off.” Mike finally turned fully toward her.

Peni didn’t answer for a moment, when she did she just nodded as well. Peni was used to Daredevil acting like this, when she could do something. Right now she was mostly just a tag long that thought they were helping, so she was a bit disgruntled that she was to hang back.

Once they were on the floor the others were supposed to be on Sam took the lead, Peni trying to keep up. Until she felt a hand on her shoulder and Mike was pulling her back just as they were rounding the corner. She caught a glance of instead of Sam going down the hall he quickly darted to the other side of the hallway and peaked down. The corridor. 

Mike pulled Peni close to her, arm over Peni’s chest to keep her still. “Shhh” Mike whispered. Peni knew better then to speak as they were going into ready mode. She just tried to see what was happening. 

Peni tried to look at Sam who was on the other side. His head peering down the hall. Peni still didn’t know what was happening; she thought they were getting close. 

Sam looked up at the mouthed ‘robot’?

Peni felt Mike nod, her chin lightly touching the top of Peni’s head. Peni watched as Sam held a hand out. Peeking down the hall again.

Once he made a sign to go they sprinted down the hall.

“I guess we know why the alarm went off now” Mike says almost casually.

“You don’t think.” Sam answered her.

“What is it?” Peni tried.

“Someone sent some robots to attack. Do you think there are more.” Mike answered the second part of her own question when they ran into another one. Mike stretched out an arm to them and started to back up. 

They change directions.

“Do you think we can do something about those?” Mike ponders aloud. 

“I don’t know. I don’t have any of my equipment and these are the engineers' floors, they just have big machines.” Sam attempted to say as they ran down another hall.

“Am out of my depth here too, I mostly work with organic material.” Mike said in between breaths

“Do you think we can find a way to avoid these bots?”

“Who knows. Let's hope, we don’t have to find out.” Mike slowed just a tiny bit so to make sure Peni wasn’t falling behind, letting her go between her and Sam..

Peni runs trying to think what they could do, then she remembers something. While she was on the tour they walked past someone working with what looked like an electrical port. When she had asked about it Ben explained how a while back they had problems with people trying to take their plans so they put in some electrical port to send out waves to block foreign tech on some of the floors.

“Hey Sam do you know about their defense system?” 

He tried to look back at her. She went on “They sent out some kind of electrical wave to block tech, do you think-” She gasped for some air. It seems like right now they just were running around randomly to get away from the bots.

“Mike what do you think?” he tried to call back to her.”

“It could work, can’t hurt to try. I think they are by the elevators”

After a few more close calls they were able to get to one of the ports. But they didn’t make it easy. It was on there tight. Mike felt around the seam of the panel seeing if there was anything. “It was a bad day to take out the acid that was in my coat.”

Sam stopped for a second from patting down his own lab coat. “Should I be worry that I can’t, tell if that was a joke or not”

“Probably.” Was all she said with a grin and a small laugh.

“Yes!” Sam presented a set of tiny screwdrivers from his lab coat. 

“And why do you have that?” Mike joked back to Sam.

“Matt.” He said simply. He started to take the panel off. Mike just nodded.

Sam froze when he got a look at all the wires. “Can we fire whoever installed this.”

Mike peaked over his shoulder “ Yeah that’s a hot mess” She commented as she started to help him figure out what they needed to do.

There was a buzz in the back of Peni’s head. She turned, coming face to face with one of the robots. She reached a hand back to tell Mike.

“What- ohh” Mike spotted the bot, she stepped away from Sam and walked in front of Peni.

“Hey bot brains!” She yelled at it. Mike walked forward hands up, palms out. 

“Hey I was talking to you.” Mike called again but this time with an added thud. Peni realized Mike had thrown her shoe at the robot to get it’s attention away from them. Peni didn’t even see Mike take her shoe off, she was so focused on the bot.

It turned towards her. Peni quickly looked at Sam who was still trying to figure out the wires. “Hurry! The bot is going to get Mike!”

“Am trying to do this as fast as I can. I still need time” He said full focus on his wiring.

Peni looked back to Mike who had taken up a fighting stance and squared up to the bot.

Her stance looks almost identical to Matt's, it was how a boxer stands ready to fight. 

She tried to look around for anything she could use against it. 

“Extinguisher!” Sp//dr yelled into her head. 

Her head swiveled, she spotted it on the wall, rushing over to it she yanked it off. Once she got her hands on it her arms dropped to the floor. It was only slightly too heavy. She glanced over to Mike just in time to see her try and punch the robot. She let out a loud curse clutching her hand close to her body.

Peni tried with all her might to drag the extinguisher over to them. 

“Hey!” She yelled “You want me! Come get me.” 

Peni pointed the hose at the robot she squeezed the handle, it wasn’t going!

“Tab! pull the tab!” Sp//dr yelled again through their link. She fiddled with it for a moment and once she got it foam started going everywhere, she tried to aim it at the bot, it kept walking towards her. When it got in range she lifted the heavy canister up and tried her hardest to hit it. 

The bot dropped to the floor following the metallic clink of metal on metal, then another loud thud after that as Peni let go of the canister mid swing, as to not go flying with its momentum.

“Good idea. Spiderling!” Mike rushed over, patting Peni’s shoulder with her good hand.

“How’s it coming Spots?” Mike eyes the bot again on the floor, she picks up her shoe. Peni cringed in sympathy as foam escaped from the top of it when Mike shoved her foot back in. 

“There! Got it!” 

He said as there was a tiny electrical buzz running throughout the hall. “I think that did it?” Sam said, sounding confident, he smiled.

“Come on. We still have two idiots to find.” Mike waves at them in a gesture of ‘let’s go’ and hurried down the hall. They followed.

* * *

Peni wasn’t the one who realized they were getting close to Foggy’s office. She still has only gone to it once and she only saw the way out of the bottom of a cart. 

It was Sam who picked up speed taking the lead again remembering the halls the best. When they got to Foggy’s work room Peni could feel the group relax just slightly. Mike sprint quicken and almost slamming into the door, she rushed in.

Peni didn’t hear anything. 

She and Sam hurried in after her.

“They aren’t here.” Mike said eerie calm. “He’s not here!” She did a fast turn and ran out the doors and started down a random hall. 

“Matty!” She yelled down the hall

“Matt!”

“FOR HEAVEN SAKE, MATTHEW!” Peni could almost see the panic radiating off of her, fear sinking in.

But then there was a voice down from one of the halls.

“Mikey!” 

“Matty! She yelled with more volume and somehow started to run faster down the hall. Head on a swivel looking down each corridor as she passes.

“Mikey!”

She stopped on the dime. Both Sam and Peni ran into her. She changed directions again.

This went on until they turned down a hall and finally came face to face to Matt and Foggy with expressions of different levels of panic. Matt looked like he was just about to say Mike’s name again. 

Mike didn’t stop. She ran into her brother with a hug. Matt returned the hug. 

“Peni, Sam” Foggy gives them a hug too when they reach them, he is already looking more relaxed. 

“Are you okay?” She could hear Mike ask Matt. She looked over to them.

“Am fine, what about you?” Matt patted her arms a bit checking himself.

Mike was trying to ensure that she was also fine but that was before Matt found her injured hand, she hissed at the touch. Matt ran a hand gently over it once he found it.

“You got hurt.” He said firmly.

“I am fine, it will heal.” She tried to insist.

“Mikey.” Matt tried.

“I wanted to make sure you got out okay. I told you if the building is coming down again am going to run in after you.” Mike said to justify her recklessness. 

“I didn’t think you were going to take that literally... I heard something coming, I didn't know what it was so I was trying to get too Foggy. but the alarm messed with my hearing a bit, but he was almost right there soon after.”

“It's okay Mikey,” Matt said softly. Reinsuring her now.

They didn’t talk for a moment. Peni and the others let them have a few seconds. She thought back to what foggy told her when she first got to the warehouse. She remembers how he told her Matt had been through a lot and she realized Mike probably had to watch all that happen to him. Not being able to help. No wonder her first thought when an alarm was going off was to get her brother. She probably had her own sirens going through her head the whole time. 

“Umm hey-” Sam tried to get their attention Peni turned to see what Sam was looking at and saw another bot coming down the hall.

“I thought we got all of those.” Peni let out a sigh. 

“I got it.” Matt offered, before letting go of Mike and with his cane gripped tightly in one hand he walked up to the bot whose footsteps echoed softly through the hall.

He then punched it just like how Mike had done to the other bot. But this time there was the sound of metal crunching and then the bot hitting the floor.

“Hey! why when I hit a bot I break my hand, but when you do it you're fine.” Mike snapped back almost teasing but she still had emotion thick in her voice.

“I hit it, metal against metal.” He waved his metal hand a bit in front of himself, as if reminding them he wasn’t all just flesh and bone.

* * *

“Yess!” Mike cheered when she put the ice pack Matt got her on her hand.

“They said just ice it for now as they finish up over there, they are going to send a person over soon.”

“Thanks Matty.” 

“If they ask. Just say, you accidently dropped your lab hood on your hand.” Matt told her evenly.

“Got it Mr. Spiky.” Mike elbowed Peni lightly, she cracked a smile. Matt just shook his head. Standing tall over them sitting on the curb.

“Where’s Sam and Foggy?” Peni asked him.

“They went to talk to one of the people in charge or something. As we were getting the ice and Sam a phone that wasn't dead. They started to ask them questions, so they are thinking of a cover story in case the news gets wind of it.” Matt explained.

“But why?” Peni wonders looking at Matt.

“Who knows, they may still be trying to piece together what happened, and here comes a group of seemingly random people walking out almost an hour after they thought they got everyone and doing a sweep of the building.”

“Oh” she said in a little voice.

“Did you get hurt too?” Matt asked softly.

“No am fine.” 

“I heard through Sam that you did amazing today, you thought on your feet.”

“Thanks. Sp//dr helped me.” She smiles down to Sp//er as she lightly pet them.

Matt takes the other spot next to Mike. lowering himself down slowly. They sit there just waiting for the others.

“Can we go to the warehouse after this? I don’t want to see this building for a while.” Peni said to them.

Matt chuckled. “Sure thing, I bet Mike here will be willing to take the fall for you too if Ben asks”

“Hey!” Mike tried.

“You were the one too lead her away from the crowd.” Matt went on.

“How is that my fault.” Mike tried to argue back to him.

“She said you were looking suspicious.”

“Yeah suspicious in trying to make sure no one saw me save your butt.”

Matt just laughed. Peni sat there a bit amused by their teasing.

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought this would be a new cool kind of twin dynamic for them. I also thought her being in the labs would be a nice touch too. I will have more of their backstory in a bit. Like why she works there in the labs too and stuff once I have time for it. (I actually have another little one all ready to go for this but I needed to post this one first and another small fic so that one makes a bit more sense.)


End file.
